


The Place He Belongs

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Combinations of het/slash mostly, Cousin Incest, Dominant Woman, F/F, F/M, Four pairings are just sex, Incest, James in the middle, Lots of threesomes, M/M, Multi, One is the endgame, Oral, Pegging, Sappy Ending, Sex Club, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad Verse, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where most of his friends and family have found their triad, James is still looking for his ideal two. With a little help from Hugo, he embarks on an evening of discovery, kinky sex, and possibly his own happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone will even read this, but it started talking to me, and I decided to go with it because it's nice to have time and motivation to write! Maybe someone will enjoy it! Let me know if you do!

Hugo’s handwriting is neat and tidy. There is nothing messy or unreadable about the address written on the scrap of parchment yet James isn’t entirely sure his cousin has written the correct numbers. He’s currently standing in front of a building that looks like any number of awful Muggle high-rise flats that lacks any distinct flair or style. While he isn’t overly fond of all the historical architecture that gets Al’s passion going, James doesn’t much care for boring brick monstrosities, either. Give him nice modern lines with a lot of glass and shiny material, and he’s pretty happy.

Of course, he doesn’t give a shite about architecture anyway, but it’s something to think about as he stands across the street from the unknown. Hugo’s an odd duck, always has been different than any of his cousins, and James isn’t entirely sure he’s ready to face whatever Hugo thinks is the answer to the restlessness and loneliness he’s been feeling since turning twenty-five. Merlin only knows where Hugo’s sent him, and James _does_ trust his cousin, but it’s likely got something to do with sex since that’s what inspired the moment of silence as Hugo studied him then smirked and wrote down the address. There might also have been a bit of a challenge in him when he’d handed James the parchment, as if he were daring James to actually go.

Now that James is here, he wishes he’d actually asked some questions, even if he’d have just received cryptic Slytheriny responses from Hugo. No one is entering or exiting the building, so maybe it really is just a prank. There’s a part of him that hopes it is, yet there’s also a part of him that really does crave a solution to the twitchiness that’s been settling over him lately. He needs to get laid, for certain, which isn’t that easy when one is the son of the Chosen One because there’s still a thirst for any gossip about his dad and the family in the newspapers. It’s not just sex, though, since he could find that secretively enough by just going into some Muggle club. He’s envious of his family and friends, and he’s bloody jealous that most of them have at least found someone to live their lives with while he’s still alone.

James can practically hear Lily laughing at him for acting like such a Hufflepuff. That’s the motivation he needs to remember he’s a bloody Gryffindor, and he crosses the street quickly before he loses the burst of courage. The door opens easily, and he finds himself in a corridor that’s painted a pale shade of blue. It’s rather unexpected, not that he’d really given any thought to what color the hallway should be painted. There’s no one around at all, which is admittedly somewhat creepy, so he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do.

Every door facing the hallway is painted a different color. James walks along staring at the doors, stopping when he reaches one that reminds him of Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts. There’s something almost comforting about the colors, and he impulsively reaches out to twist the knob. The door swings open for him, so he steps inside. It’s not very bright inside, the whole interior lit only with candlelight, and he blinks a few times until he adjusts to the change from the bight corridor. The room is dominated with a huge bed, large enough for three people easily, and he feels his pulse start to race.

Did Hugo really send him to a triad matching service? James has heard whispers about these places for the last decade, since their world seemed to embrace the concept of triads basically overnight. He knows the acceptance of them was helped along by his parent’s divorce so his father could officially joint Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and his mother could join Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. The whole thing resulted in a lot of divorces, actually, and the upheaval had been rough on him and his siblings, his cousins, and a lot of their friends. 

But it seems to work. The whole triad balance thing seems to make sense. James hadn’t read any of the numerous essays or books written on the subject since its inception, but he knows what he sees. His parents are a lot happier in their new relationships, and he envies Lily, who found her match before even leaving Hogwarts, balancing with Hugo and Louis so perfectly. Even Al is currently trying out a triad, testing the waters with two people who had gone to school with their parents. Of course Al would match with old people, being so studious and uptight half the time. 

James snorts at that as he forces himself to relax. It isn’t right for Hugo to send him to a place like this without telling him. Sure, James had been whining about being alone, about not even being a duo when everyone around him seemed to have at least found one part of their triad if not both partners. This isn’t the kind of place he actually expects finds matches, though, if the rumors are to be believed. Duos come in and shag desperate singles rotten on the pretense of looking for their third. James might be horny and not necessarily opposed to sex with a duo, but the thought of being used doesn’t really make him feel less lonely and out of place even if he enjoys it.

When he reaches the bed, he sees a blindfold and piece of parchment. The instructions are pretty basic. He’s supposed to strip and put the blindfold on then wait for someone to arrive. The blindfold will be removed by his partners if they believe they’ve found their third. Otherwise, it will remain on until he’s ready to leave and removes it himself. He isn’t allowed to speak to his partners unless they request it. He can leave at any time, but he’s not supposed to remove the blindfold until he’s alone. He rolls his eyes at the thought of duos secretly fucking some poor miserable arse who is just seeking the contentment and love that comes with a successful triad. 

He’s one of those miserable arses, so of course he feels for them.

Still, it all comes back to his bloody cousin. Hugo might be odd and enjoy his manipulations, but he isn’t cruel, and he’s not likely to send James to this place unless he actually believes it might help. Besides, Lily would cut his bollocks off if she found out he’d done something mean-spirited to James, and Hugo seems attached to his bollocks. James just needs to stop worrying and give it a try. After all, the worst that can happen is he has sex with a few couples he doesn’t know, which satisfies that itch, at least. If he thinks about it as something sexual and fun instead of desperate and lonely, it’s actually pretty arousing. Being blindfolded and used for pleasure by other people turns him on, if he’s completely honest, and his cock is definitely interested in seeing how the evening progresses judging by the way it’s twitching at the thought of what might happen in this bed tonight.

Seems a shame not to at least try now that he’s here, after all, so why not obey the instructions and see what happens? With a sigh, James shrugs off his robe and begins to unbutton his shirt. Now that his decision is made, he’s able to move past the uncertainty and focus on just enjoying whatever happens. Once he’s naked, he picks up the blindfold. He knows a quick magical charm would be the simplest way to achieve this effect, but he guesses there’s something symbolic about a blindfold being removed for those lucky enough to find their match during kinky sex. Before he puts it on, he decides to investigate the room a little more thoroughly. The bed takes up so much space that he got distracted by it when he arrived.

There are various toys on a table by the wall, both magical and Muggle, and he can’t resist fondling a few that catch his interest. His arse clenches as he strokes his fingers along the thick shaft of one of the magical dildos, and his nipples tingle as he picks up clamps that warm to the touch. Most of these things are familiar due to reading or hearing stories from his cousins, since James has never had a particularly adventurous sex life so far, but he figures that’ll change tonight. After all, he can’t think of many things more adventurous than surrendering himself to strangers to use until he’s covered in come and exhausted.

James groans at that thought and goes back to the bed, ready to get this started before he ends up using the toys on himself and wanking himself raw. He takes a few deep breaths, smelling something almost sweet in the air that causes his cock to twitch again. With a shake of his head, he focuses on putting the blindfold on. It successfully covers his eyes, not a smidgeon of light coming from around it, and he fumbles a bit tying it but finally succeeds. It’s awkward being blindfolded in an unfamiliar place, and he has to reach out to feel around to make sure he’s sitting on the bed and not going to miss it and end up on the floor. The bed is very comfortable, but it doesn’t help make him feel any less vulnerable as he sits naked and blindfolded in the dimly lit room waiting for something to happen.

There’s no way to know how much time passes before he hears the door open, but his cock is no longer plumping up and he’s reaching a point of boredom instead of excitement, so he figures it’s been a while. There are low voices coming from the doorway, then he hears the door shut. For a moment, he’s scared that whoever it is went away, found him so lacking they didn’t even want sex, but then hears the hesitant footsteps and knows it’s okay. The fingers that reach out to stroke his lips are gentle and feminine, and the hand that grips the back of his neck is decidedly _not_. 

“Look at his cock. He likes it a little rough.”

James can feel his eyes widen behind the blindfold because he knows that voice. Bloody hell, why hadn’t he thought of that? Rose is talking about his cock in a clinical manner that shouldn’t be making it twitch more, especially when he now knows it must be Scorpius squeezing his neck.

“Sorry, Jamie. We aren’t really into rough that much,” Rose tells him, brushing a kiss against his lips. “But let’s have some fun anyway, shall we?”

It’s not a question wanting an answer, and he knows from the rules written out that he isn’t supposed to speak to any of his partners anyway. He’s sort of relieved that Rose has decided he’s not a proper third for them because he knows he wouldn’t fit well in their dynamic, too reckless and messy to balance their aloof genius. However, they’re both attractive, and this will be his only chance to have sex with them, so he’s going to enjoy it.

There’s a cock rubbing against his mouth, so James opens up and licks at the head. Rose is stroking his cock, getting him hard, and he knows she’s watching him suck her boyfriend’s cock, which helps arouse him even more. When he starts moving his head, sucking more of Scorpius’ cock into his mouth, he feels her grip tighten, obviously enjoying what she’s seeing. He hears Scorpius murmuring to Rose about how good his mouth is right before wet heat envelopes his own cock. He moans as his hips buck up, making her choke, and he’d apologize but there’s a long cock fucking into the back of his own throat right now preventing him from doing so.

After Rose deems him ready, they change positions. Scorpius grips his hips and guides his cock into Rose’s wet cunt, giving him instructions on the best way to fuck her. Once he’s moving, Scorpius starts fingering his arse. It’s been a couple of years since James was on the receiving end, so he tenses a bit at the first finger shoved inside. By the time there are three fingers fucking him, he’s relaxed and sucking on Rose’s tits. He can’t see them, but he can feel them against his face, knows they’re plump and squishy with hard nipples that get harder when he sucks in a certain way that causes her to gasp and tighten around his cock.

When he feels Scorpius slowly breach him, he groans against Rose’s chest. It feels good, and he wonders why he’s done an unconscious celibacy thing when he enjoys sex so bloody much. It’s easy to forget the hollow feeling that he usually has after having no strings sex with some other loser who can’t find their second or third mate when he’s being fucked so well. Rosie is a lucky girl judging from the size of the cock inside his arse. James is being fucked into his cousin with each push of Scorpius’ hips, and he lets them use him for their pleasure. They move him and fuck him until he’s got come dripping out of his arse and his mouth must be glistening from all the wetness from Rosie’s cunt.

They leave him there lying in a cooling puddle of come, brushing gentle kisses across his brow before exiting the room. James feels a little bit of regret for shagging his cousin and her boyfriend, but not as much as he does when it’s random strangers sharing his bed. He wouldn’t have matched them, so he’s glad to have had a chance to fuck them without unnecessary complications. The blindfold is still on, so he has to feel around for a dry part of the sheet to clean himself off with. He’s just dropping it when the door opens again. Should he have changed the sheets or is dirty sheets part of the appeal for the duos who use this type of service?

There’s the sound of footsteps, but no voices at all. The hand that strokes down his spine is soft, the fingers gentle, and he shivers from the cool touch on the rim of his arse as they stroke him. A larger hand grips his neck, forcing his head back, and then there’s a cock being pushed into his mouth. A tongue is licking his arse, the woman really enjoying the taste of Scorpius’ come from the sounds she’s making as she slurps it up. 

“How’s his mouth, darling?” The voice is slightly familiar, but James can’t quite place it. 

“Wet,” a dry voice drawls from above him. James almost chokes on the cock he’s sucking because he recognizes that voice. Draco Malfoy is fucking his face, which means Astoria Malfoy must be the one who just licked her own son’s come out of his arse. James shouldn’t find that so bloody hot, but he does, even moreso because they’ll never know. He can’t really stand Malfoy Senior and his icy wife, so he has to say a little prayer to Merlin that they don’t choose to remove his blindfold, but that doesn’t mean he’s not aroused at the idea of fucking them.

“Let me try it,” she says, and the cock is pulled out of his mouth. James isn’t surprised when a wet cunt is soon pushed against his face, but he is startled when he realizes that she’s the one calling the shots. Malfoy just watches until his wife tells him to fuck James, the slender cock pushing inside him at the same time she drags sharp nails down the length of James’ own cock. Her delighted laugh at his reaction makes him shudder, for good reasons as much as he’d probably deny it if asked, and he groans against the tit that is suddenly forced into his mouth when he feels Malfoy’s hands grip his hips tight enough to bruise, all on his wife’s command.

James is surprised again when Malfoy pulls out of him and Astoria guides James’ cock into her husband’s arse. He fucks Malfoy hard, obeying Astoria easily as he feels tight heat clenching around his cock. When a toy is pressed against his own arse, he bucks his hips and whines because it feels so bloody good. Who knew Scorpius had kinky parents? If they weren’t such snobby prats, he might rethink his early thought about being their third.

After he comes inside Malfoy’s arse, his head is guided down to lick out his own come while Astoria sucks him hard again. He’s twenty-five, too old to be getting hard so fast, but he thinks maybe there’s some kind of magic in the room to keep him aroused because it’s easy for her to have him ready to fuck again. This time, she rides him, scratching at his chest while Malfoy fucks her arse, her teeth scraping against James’ neck in a delightful way. 

It’s unexpected when she strokes his face after they’re all done and dressed again, rubbing his lips before whispering that she’d like to keep him for fun, but it wouldn’t be fair because her husband isn’t likely to play well with a Potter. When they shut the door behind them, James is actually a little disappointed. He’s never really had sex with a dominant woman before, but it really turned him on to do what she told him. She isn’t icy at all. At least, not in the bedroom. That was surprisingly fun. The only thing better would have been if Malfoy had participated more.

This time, he doesn’t even bother wiping off. There’s come from four different people coating parts of his skin now, mixing with his own, and he should be exhausted, but his cock is still twitching against his upper thigh where it’s resting. It takes longer before he hears the door open. Two men this time, unfamiliar, both obviously just looking for sex because they don’t even pretend. They are rough, which he usually enjoys, but it’s too rough. Their touch is rough and bruising, using his mouth and his arse, moving him around like he weighs nothing. One of them calls him name, says he’s a desperate cock hungry slut, and he doesn’t find it arousing because it’s not playful, it’s serious. They use him hard, fucking him until he’s spent, both of their cocks shoving inside his arse by the end. It’s too much, and he almost stops it, almost pushes them off, but it also feels oddly good, being so full.

When they leave, not even saying a word to him, he feels used in a way that isn’t arousing or exciting. It’s just wrong, makes his skin feel dirty, and he curses himself for not putting up a fight and for letting his curiosity let them treat him like a hole to be used. They’re the worst kinds of duo, the ones who just want to use poor singles for their own enjoyment and toss them away after like they’re nothing. James doesn’t like feel as if he’s nothing. He makes the decision to leave, to get out of here before he feels worse, but the door opens before he has a chance. He’s about to speak up when he hears female voices talking about how pretty he is covered in come and murmuring about what to do with him.

They’re familiar voices. Should be considering Lavender and Parvati have always been around at the annual picnics and other events his parents have hosted jointly during the years. Their hands are gentle, not enough roughness to please that part of his desires, but it’s what he needs right now. They lick him clean, sucking him to orgasm before moving his head back and forth between their legs. For the first time since he got here, he wishes he could see what they’re doing to each other that’s making them whimper and moan that way. He’s not just a cock for them, not treated like a toy to use, and he likes that they’re including him, unlike those men from before. 

They take turns using toys on his arse, sucking his cock, fucking him, and they’re bloody well insatiable. He doesn’t know how anyone could keep up with them, and they’re twice his age. There’s a point when he almost surrenders, not sure his cock can even work again, but they seem to realize they’ve worn him out because they kiss him gently and wish him luck finding his two before they leave. The smell of their perfume lingers in the air, and James feels his cock twitching despite his soreness. He slowly rolls his hips, fucking into the wet sheets as he licks his lips.

At this point, he isn’t sure if he wants to hex Hugo or thank him for sending him to this place. One more, he decides, then he’ll leave. He reaches off the side of the mattress for the water he remembers seeing there because he’s thirsty. He isn’t sure how long he’s been here, but he knows it has to have been a few hours, at least. The water is refreshing, cold against his tongue, and he gulps it down, stretching his naked body as he listens for the door.

James is still holding the glass when the door opens, dropping it when he hears an all-too-familiar voice saying, “Bloody hell, would you look at that?” 

“You’ve made a mess, dear cousin,” Victoire says, the sound of the door shutting behind her. “Don’t worry. Teddy will clean it up while I have a look at you.”

“These sheets are awful,” Teddy mutters, his voice getting closer before James can smell his cologne nearby. “Hasn’t anyone bothered taking care of you, Jamie?”

“He can’t answer you, Teddy. You know the rules. We shouldn’t even be speaking to him.” Victoire makes a noise, and James realizes she’s clucking her tongue. He doesn’t have to have the blindfold off to envision his gorgeous cousin frowning at her husband. “Fortunately, Papa taught me that some rules are meant to be broken. Would you pick him up so I can fix the sheets?”

“Yes, dear.” Teddy chuckles before James is suddenly picked up. “Can’t believe we found you here, Jamie. I figured Hugo was full of shite and just playing those mind games he loves. Didn’t think you were interested in settling down, in finding your triad and getting serious. We’ve been waiting for this for years, you know?”

That bloody Hugo set this up. He’d known he was up to something, but he had no idea his meddling cousin knew of a duo who wanted him. Couldn’t just tell him honestly, either, had to play Slytherin games like a cunning prat. James feels Teddy’s lips brush against his temple as he listens to Victoire murmuring cleaning charms and realizes he can’t be that angry with Hugo. Her fingers are warm when she strokes his cheek, and he hears her kissing Teddy above his head. He’s caught between them, and he feels like he’s where he belongs. Like he’s found home. It’s as cliché and ridiculous as all the essays he hasn’t read make it sound when Victoire kisses him slow and deep before tilting his head back as Teddy can devour his mouth.

“Do you feel it, Jamie?” Victoire asks, kissing his ear. “Nod your head if you do. We won’t force you, even if we’ve wanted you for so very long.”

James gulps, clenching his fingers into his palms even as he slowly nods. He _does_ feel it, even if they’re not at all what he expects or ever knew he wanted. Both of them reach behind him and unfasten the blindfold, sliding it off until he’s blinking against the sudden brightness. Teddy’s hair is a vibrant turquoise that usually appears when he’s very happy, and Victoire is smiling as she touches James’ face. 

“Time to seal the deal,” Teddy says, smiling wickedly as he wiggles his eyebrows. James can see now, can watch the way they kiss each other and enjoy how they look at him when they kiss him. Their hands are all over him, Vic licking into his mouth as Teddy moves behind him. The sheets are dry when they fall onto the mattress, and he snaps out of his daze to become a participant because they’re his. He isn’t just being used or tested for worthiness, they actually want him and have claimed him. He touches her breasts through her shirt, Teddy’s hands joining his as they rip the material out of the way. Teddy’s mouth is on his neck, sucking a spot that will be there for days.

Victoire tastes delicious when James licks her cunt, savoring each taste as her fingers tangle in his hair. She’s bossier than Teddy, always has been, and James like it. Likes how Teddy is so easy going yet rough as he grips his hips and licks at his arse. Likes how Vic pulls his hair and tells him how to lick her, tells Teddy how to touch him to make him moan. When he slides inside her wetness, he kisses her, stopping her demands with his mouth. Teddy laughs and slaps his arse before he pushes inside, bottoming out as James is buried inside Victoire. They move together, and he doesn’t feel like he’s just a toy, like he had with the others. He feels like he’s part of it, like he finally belongs, and he can’t help whining as he bucks between them. 

When he comes, he sees stars. He knows it’s ridiculous and unlikely, but his orgasm hits him hard, and he thinks it must be part of the triad bond that has him feeling so lightheaded and dazed. Afterwards, Victoire wipes him down, and Teddy pulls him against his chest. She curls up on the other side, keeping James between them, and he finally feels calm and sated. The room is no longer turning him on, making him twitch in arousal. He’s content, closing his eyes and sighing as they hold him. He’s finally found the place he belongs.

End


End file.
